The Kinky Little Games they Play
by Dean Star
Summary: Little smutty scenes between Kurt and Karofsky who realize they have one thing in common: they like it KINKY.  M for Slash so be forewarned! With a side of fluff and a lil angst. Kurtofsky.


**Title:** The Kinky Games they Play**  
Rating:** M (smut)  
**Couple:** Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky, Kurtofsky, Kummal etc etc.  
**Spoilers:** Up to the Christmas episode in Season 2  
**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Glee nor the characters that stem from the show.  
**Summary:** Kurt and Karofsky called in a truce and slowly became friends which led to sex (see my other story _Sorry Hummel, you know I'm a Carnivore_ for that back story. After deflowering each other Kurt and Karofsky realized they have three things in common; 1)They are gay. 2) They like sex (with each other especially). 3)They both have a kinky side to them. This story will be a vignette scene in each chapter following their kinky adventures, possible leading to more between these two guys.  
**A/n**:More smut so beware faint of heart! See my other story for the background on these two if you want further information…if you just want smut them by all means enjoy! I love reviews btw so gimme gifts!

-

Chapter 1: Karofsky liked Kurt's Soap

They were alone in the class room, both cautiously eyed the door in case anyone came in. Dave cleared his throat before whispering, "I don't think I can do it."

Kurt dismissively waved his hand while keeping an eye on the door, "Oh poppycocks what are you afraid of?"

Dave laughed when he heard the word _cock_, "Oh I dunno getting caught, who knows how long the Bieste stays after school."

Kurt had that devilish smile that Dave was beginning to believe he did just for him. The smaller boy leaned closer and slowly put his hand on Dave's thigh, gently caressing him but his eyes glued to the door. "Do it…for me?"

"Kurt I…." Dave gulped, feeling himself harden instantly under Kurt's gentle caress.

"Look Neanderthal why are you sitting next to me? While I appreciate you might want some of my unique and superior fashion sense rubbing off on you, I do not want to sit next to you the entire class smelling your Aqua Velva!" Kurt hissed as some kids filtered in the room. He gave Dave a side wink before glaring ahead and taking a seat on the opposite end of the room.

Dave hated the relationship they had. Dave loved the relationship they had. Even though he had accepted he was gay he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, especially the kids at school and his parents. Since for over two months now he and Kurt have had a truce in public it wasn't odd the two of them were not at total war with guns a blazing. Kurt was nice enough though to keep appearances up and if they were seen to be too close to one another in public he always stormed off or threw a witty remark Dave's way. Dave tried to be the one to say something but he wasn't smart like Kurt, he couldn't get the words out fast enough to make it believable. Kurt said he was a natural born actor and didn't mind the role, it is nice practice for his future part on _Days of Our Lives_.

Still, Dave hated having to hide his feelings for Kurt. He spent every night trying to will his nerves away so he could tell his parents and then tell his friends. He didn't even care anymore if he ended up losing everyone; Kurt was the only one that mattered. Kurt insisted though, they both were in an odd situation with their relationship. While Dave was in the closet Kurt was in a relationship with his bully. 'While Patty Hearst might be able to pull it off I don't think I could deal with the Stockholm Syndrome jokes they would throw at us. Could you imagine Ms. Pillsbury getting her overly washed, dry hands on us? I can see the pamphlets now!' Kurt admitted. Dave still couldn't help wonder if it was because he was ashamed of him or if Kurt was just as nervous as he was.

It was dark in Lima, with daylight savings it started to get dark in the middle of football practice and when it was over in looked as if it were 11:00 PM already. Dave hung back as the rest of the team left the field, it was odd for Bieste to call a practice the night before a game but no one really complained about it. Dave was grateful for it, spending sleepless nights at home contemplating his big gay future and thinking about fucking Kurt was driving him insane.

When Dave was the last one on the field he made a bee line for the closet close to the field and shut himself inside. He watched as time passed on his watch, he knew within the hour everyone would be gone and he and Kurt could get down to business. Dave was really surprised at this side of Kurt, the smaller boy always seemed like such a priss. When he started having sex with him he thought it would be all bubble baths and a bed of roses but Kurt had a wild side and it came out in these little games he liked to play with Dave. Dave was a little vanilla himself but he definitely got a rise out of pleasing Kurt and, thoguth he would never admit it, he enjoyed Kurt's kinky side a little too much.

The hour went on and Dave began to get drowsy. At one point he laughed at himself for being in the closet, he had to remember to comment on it when Kurt was around because it would make him smile, something Dave was surprised that he was good at. Something he was surprised that he loved doing.

"Fuck I'm bored." He whispered out of frustration. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Dave lost his breath and was unable to move. The sudden light blinded him for a moment and he was at a loss for words, he couldn't think of a single excuse for him sitting in the broom closet for almost an hour

"Dave, honey, I think it is time for you to come out of the closet." Kurt said with a smile in his best 'sassy black woman' voice.

"Damn I wanted to tell you abut that…I thought it would make you laugh."

Kurt smiled and helped the bigger boy up, "Well it did make me smile…so you were thinking about me when you were in there were you?" He licked his lip seductively.

Dave swallowed the saliva that began to fill his mouth and nodded, "How couldn't I? You're all I think about, you drive me crazy." He smiled and pinched at Kurt's rear.

The smaller boy yelped and playfully swatted at his jock's hand, "Stop that, not while I have these pants on!"

The boys walked silently to the locker room, they kept the lights off as Kurt stealthily tip toed over to the Bieste's office to make sure she wasn't there. When the coast was clear he only threw on the lights in the shower room.

"Ah so this was your plan was it?" Dave asked with his side grin.

"Maybe I just want you to take a shower before I ravage you. While I find it…interesting you like to roll around in the mud with a bunch of boys I do not like the sweat or the mud!" Kurt did his best to sound seductive but failed as he went into a mini-Kurt-rant, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and laid it on the bench. He watched as Dave quickly pulled his own clothes off. He could see the dirt went through the lycra pants and thin shirt. When the bigger boy stood facing away from him in just his birthday suit Kurt wrinkled his nose at all the sweat and dirt on the boy. "Definitely glad I decided the shower this time, no way am I getting near you like that!"

Dave turned around and put his hands on his hips, smiling as if he was proud of himself suddenly. "Oh come on Fancy you like…it…" Dave gulped, Kurt was pulling down his pale blue underwear and Dave was a loss for words. Even after the five or six times now he has seen Kurt in the buff he couldn't believe how smooth the boy looked and how pale his skin was. Without blemishes, not a single mark on his body. "God…"

"What?"

"Nothing…so I need to shower before you service me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Service you? Oh come on!" He laughed, pulling the big guy along with him towards the showers.

The showers were all lined up with a small partition between each, not enough for privacy but enough that you couldn't see anything from the locker room. Kurt let go of Dave's hand and pushed him into the stall. He slowly adjusted the nozzles so the water was only cold for a moment before steam began to fill the room.

"Will I be using your girly soaps tonight or am I…" He stopped as he felt Kurt's hand gliding across his back, frozen from the toes to his nose, his eyes trying to strain to look at the boy behind him. His dick was rock hard, throbbing and aching as Kurt's cool hands lowered down his back.

A bottle of blue liquid sat on the partition as some of the soap glided across Dave's back. Kurt liked to look at Dave's back, while there was a little flab on his front Dave maintained a muscular back. It wasn't so muscular that it looked "Adonis-like" but it looked sexy as hell to Kurt. Dave had a small cluster of freckles on his left shoulder that reminded Kurt of a constellation in the sky. Kurt couldn't see Daves spine but he could feel it as he trailed a sudsy finger down his back

Dave steadied himself by putting a hand on the tiled wall, "Kurt what…what are you doing?"

"Shhhhhh." Kurt whispered. The masculine smell of the soap was almost intoxicating to the both of them and Kurt was enjoying the look of a sudsy Karofsky. Dave on the other hand was appreciating the rub down Kurt was giving him; a simple glide of his hand could melt all of the tension away from Dave's muscles. But all of the tension returned as Kurt's hands wondered to his behind, his hands grabbing gently and massaging the soap into his skin. Dave had to bring both hands up to brace against the wall as his hand wondered between him, moving ever so slightly over a place no one had ever ventured but only brushing against it, Kurt knew Dave was too afraid to trying anything there. Yet.

Kurt moved lower to rub Dave's muscular thighs, the masculine scent of the body wash mixed with Dave's own scent was strong and took Kurt over in that moment. His hands went forward to grab Dave tightly, the bigger boy squirmed as Kurt pulled on him, his scrotum covered by Kurt's cool hands and the erotic body wash already starting to make his skin tingle all over.

"Turn over." Kurt commanded, Dave obeyed.

As Dave turned Kurt came eye to eye was his rock hard member pointing straight at him, the slight curve making Kurt lick his lips. He reached up and poured more of the boy wash into his palms and rubbed them together. Bringing his hands up and making circular motions over Dave's stomach and chest, Kurt took hold of his manhood with his mouth, savoring the flavor that Dave had to offer. The salty mixed with bitter filled his mouth as he took as much of Dave as he could into his mouth and down his throat, his hands wondered higher until they were gripping Dave's muscular pectorals.

Dave began to moan, not caring about how his long guttural sighs filled the whole locker room. The prickly feeling of the soap was like little sparks all over his body; Kurt's hands pushed them into his skin until they began to burn. He couldn't tell what hurt more, the feeling of the soap between his skin and Kurt's or his prick pushed down into Kurt's throat craving release.

It only took two more strokes into Kurt's warm, inviting mouth to finish Dave off. He pushed deep into him and screamed "Fuck!" loud enough to hear in the hall as he came into Kurt.

"Fuck Kurt…what is in this soap?" Dave asked between belated breaths, the soap still made his body tingle all over.

Kurt smiled as he stood up, wiping Dave off of his chin and letting the water take it down the drain. "Just some frilly shampoo you jocks make fun of me for using." He admitted, putting the cap back on the bottle. "You Neanderthals think it is because of the way they make me smell well I think we can admit to ourselves now that isn't the case."

Dave laughed, washing the rest of the suds off of his body, "Damn…I want some of that frilly stuff."

Kurt tossed him the bottle and walked back towards the locker room, "Thought so big guy, let me know when you want some more. You can't exactly buy that at Cosco." Kurt laughed, hoping that he left Dave wondering if he meant the soap or if he meant Kurt.

Dave smiled because Kurt did leave him wondering what he meant.


End file.
